


All Elite Wrestling: Enter the Dragons

by XyanyaVieme



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyanyaVieme/pseuds/XyanyaVieme
Summary: A fun ongoing multi-chapter fanfic about two original characters who trained in the Wild Samoan Pro-Wrestling Training Center and get signed to AEW. This first series will follow their initial entrance and first feud in AEW.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. AEW Control Center: The Super Hybrids

“Welcome everyone to the AEW Control Center I’m Tony Schiavone. Today we’re going to be looking at the formation we’ve seen recently of a new faction in AEW that may be poised to one day even try to take on The Elite. However, right now the new faction of the Super Hybrids has seen the unlikely pairing of the Hybrid 2 and Superbad Kip Sabian pushing the team of the Jurassic Express to their limits in recent days. You also can’t forget that where Kip Sabian goes, Penelope Ford is never far behind, and she has been making herself known in these matches. In some cases she seems to be going out of her way to target Marko Stunt whenever possible. This has put Jurassic Express on an unfortunate month-long losing streak as they try to figure out how to cope with this new faction. The Super Hybrids have also been making a point to insert themselves into matches against Jurassic Express that they aren’t even involved in such as last week when Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford interfered in a match between Luchsaraus and Jimmy Havoc. Let’s show you what happened!”

A replay of last week appeared on the screen blocking out the view of Tony Schiavone which saw Luchasaraus whipped into the corner by Jimmy Havoc. As Havoc started to yell at the Ref distracting him, Kip Sabian came out of the crowd to pull Luchasarus’ feet out from under him. As Luchasaurus struggled, Kip grabbed his ankles and pulled him back hard slamming his groin into the ring post. Jimmy pushed past the Ref to pull the stricken Luchasarus out of the corner. Havoc stood him up and spun him around before slamming him down with a clothesline.

“He hit him with the Acid Rainmaker! That's got to be it!” cried Jim Ross in the background as Jimmy Havoc covered him and Ref Aubrey Edwards swept in to count the pin. As Aubrey was counting the pin Marko Stunt came running down hoping to get at Kip for what he had done but as he was rounding the side of the ring Penelope Ford jumped from the fans as Kip has earlier but she used the guardrail to leap towards Marko and grab his head between her legs before falling back and flipping him over with a huracarana.

The replay disappeared to show Tony Schiavone behind his AEW Control Center desk once again.

“It’s still to be seen if Kip Sabian interfered with this match just to stick it further to Jurassic Express or if Kip is looking to add another member into the Super Hybrids in the form of Jimmy Havoc. Tune in to the Control Center again next week when we have a special announcement about some new signings from Cody!”


	2. AEW Control Center: Signing Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody talks to Tony Schiavone on the AEW Control Center to tease some new signings from the WSTC/WXW. Who is getting the call up to AEW?

“Welcome to the AEW Control Center, everyone! Today we have a special treat for you as one of our Executive Vice Presidents Cody!” announced Tony Schiavone.

Cody walked onto the set with his dog Pharoah beside him and gave Tony a handshake.

“Thanks for having me here tonight Tony! I have some exciting news, though I have to admit, I am going to be keeping it a little vague so as to not spoil the whole surprise.”

“Glad you could be here with us Cody! So what’s this exciting news?” asked Tony.

“Well, I want to start by saying I have many friends in this business thanks to my father Dusty Rhodes. Many of these legends have schools all around the country and even some abroad that turn out some of the best wrestlers you have seen over the past few decades. Recently, the Bucks and I went down to Minneola, Florida to visit the Wild Samoan Pro-Wrestling Training Center. This is an amazing training school that is run by Hall of Famer and Legend Afa Anoai’. We were privileged to witness a few training sessions and one of the shows put on by Afa’s promotion, WXW. We have a few people we are signing on here at AEW fresh from Afa's WXW. You’re going to start seeing these new faces in our shows over the next couple of weeks. Some of them may be familiar to you, especially if you’re from Florida, but there are a few surprises in this pack and no I’m not going to give them away!”

“Can you tell us any of the names of who’s coming in?” asked Tony

“Well, I guess I can give you one. The superb Chico Adams is now All Elite and has a score to settle with Jake Hager I think.”

“We’ll see if he can get revenge on his loss to Hager from AEW Dynamite! Thanks for stopping by Cody, and I can’t wait to see who will be showing up to shake up our rankings!”


	3. Enter the Last Dragoness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the new mystery signees from WXW makes her debut to help out Jurassic Express in a match against the Super Hybrids. But who was this woman who evened the odds for Jurassic Express?

The match between the Super Hybrids and the Jurassic Express had now been going on for about 15 minutes. Jungle Boy and Marko Stunt were looking the worse for wear and LuchaSaurus was currently in the ring trying to either buy the others time to rest or hopefully get the pinfall on their current nemesis himself. Unfortunately, the big man was having problems with the quicker smaller opponents and their constant tagging out to fresher partners. This six-man match wasn’t going well for Jurassic Express, and with Penelope Ford stalking the outside of the ring to disrupt wherever she could, the odds were firmly against the crowd favorites.

Kip Sabian whipped Jungle Boy to the ropes just to have Penelope reach up and trip him as he bounced off. Rick Knox didn’t see it as Angelico distracted him by trying to enter the ring without a tag. Penelope quickly grabbed one of Jungle Boy's legs before he could get up and lifted it a bit then slammed it back down into the edge of the mat. She quickly made her way to her team's corner as Angelico allowed himself to be pushed back out by Rick Knox. Kip moved in and dropped an elbow on Jungle Boy’s back just between his shoulders. As Knox went to watch the two in the ring Jack Evans dropped to the floor and after talking to Penelope nodded and headed around to the other side of the ring. He snuck up behind Luchasaraus and pulled his feet off the apron. Evans backed up and when Luchsaraus landed on the floor Evans grabbed him and threw him into the barricades and then ran off back to his corner.

Kip whipped Jungle Boy back into his corner where Marko Stunt reached over and tagged himself in even as Kip retreated to tag in Angelico. Marko took off like a bullet and drop-kicked Angelico. Angelico got up quickly and stopped Marko’s offense with a hip toss to the corner where his Teammates were waiting. Angelico swiftly ran across the ring to slam into Jungle Boy and knock him off the apron to the floor. Luchasaurus was just getting up and tried to get back in the ring but Rick Knox was there to push him back reminding him he wasn’t the legal man. As all of this happened Penelope Ford reached up to grab Marko’s arm as Kip left his corner to go and harass Jungle Boy on the floor a bit more, taking up even more of Rick Knox's attention.

Penelope started to twist Marko’s arm around the ring post where Kip had just been standing so she didn’t see it when a purple leather-clad person slid out from under the ring. The person wore a tight bodysuit that looked to be made out of leatherish scales that were a deep purple and a dragonish Lucha mask. She had long bright red hair that came down to her waist braided tight. Her movements were very sinuous and snakelike as she stood up slowly behind Penelope. She was at least a foot taller than Penelope and very lean.

“Who the Hell is that?” cried out Jim Ross in surprise.

The new woman that came from under the ring grabbed Penelope Ford and spun her around. Penelope looked shocked that someone was daring to touch her. The newcomer threw her hands back and a purple mist came from her mouth to engulf Penelope’s face. Penelope started to claw at her eyes but only for a moment before this new woman kicked Penelope in the gut doubling her over. She would then grab ford around the neck and drop back DDT’ing Penelope before rolling back under the ring.

“What did she hit Penelope with? Some sort of purple mist it looked like!” shouted Excalibur.

“Oh! she absolutely planted Penelope! We need some help down here at ringside!”, came J.R.’s voice again

Jack Evans saw it happen but it was so fast by the time he jumped down the woman had already vanished under the ring. Kip had seen the last few moments and rushed back to Penelope’s side rolling her onto her back and trying to bring her around. Jack was looking under the ring but he didn’t seem to be finding the person under there and so he came back up and was shrugging as Kip yelled at him asking where the person was.

The medical team got there and started to look after Penelope which distracted Angelico enough for Marko Stunt to slip by him and make the tag to Luchasarus who laid Angelico out with a hard chokeslam and then followed through with a standing moonsault. Before anyone on the outside realized it Rick Knox had counted the pin and Jurassic Express had picked up the victory.

“It seems that Jurassic Express has a difference-maker of their own now," said Excaliber as Rick Knox held up Luchasarus’ hand in victory.

“Yes, but who is it and when will we see her next? It’s not like she came out with them or is leaving with them. How is she tied to their team?”, asked Tony Schiavone.

“She looked like some sort of Dragon, maybe she’s related to Luchasaurus somehow?” Suggested J.R.

Both teams had now made their way to the back and there was no other sighting of the tall mystery woman who had emerged from under the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery character that was introduced here is one of my own creations. I have someone making a character sketch for her and I will be making her in WWE 2k19 in the coming days as well. I hope you enjoy her as the fanfic goes forward!


	4. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Dragons and why they have come to AEW

“Last week we saw a mystery woman attack Penelope Ford and save Marko Stunt from whatever Penelope had planned for him," Jim Ross said after thanking the viewers for tuning in. "This week we heard that this mystery woman was found backstage along with another unknown individual, and so we sent Dasha Gonzalez with a camera crew to find them and see why they are here,” said Jim Ross before the camera switched to the backstage area where Dasha was joined by the same mystery woman from the week before and a giant of a man. 

This man stood around 7 feet tall and was as broadly built as Luchasarus. He wore dark green pants and a trench coat both looking to be made from some sort of scaled leather similar to what the woman was wearing. He wore a simple black tee under the coat that had a stylized dragon design on it. He had long shoulder-length black hair with a rogue streak in it but of red. His eyes were an ice blue though his skin tone put him as being most likely from a Samoan ancestry.

“Excuse me,” started Dasha, “Can you tell us all who you are and why you’re here. Why did she attack Penelope Ford last week?”

The man nodded leaning against the wall like he hadn’t a care in the world as the woman crouched beside him like a feral cat. She had a collar around her neck and a chain led from it to the man's hand. He pushed off the wall so he could face the camera better as he talked to Dasha.

“My name is Kentaro Asano and I am known as the Dragon Lord...this is my wife Krystalyn the last Dragoness. We have come to AEW because my wife has seen how the group known as the Super Hybrids have been treating the Jurassic Express and she has expressed her desire to help someone she sees as one of her own kind. After all Dragons and Dinosaurs are distant cousins. I decided she has a very good point in this and so we are here to let the Super Hybrids know that they no longer have the numbers advantage. It’s time for them to stop their bullying ways. From this moment on let them and the rest of AEW be on notice, here there be dragons.”

He smirked at the camera and then turned saying “Come now love, I believe it’s time to go, for now.”

Krystalyn stood and followed silently behind Kentaro.

“So there you have it, folks, the Dragons are here and they’re putting all of AEW on notice but first and foremost the Super Hybrids,” said Tony Schiavone.


	5. AEW Control Center: Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small recap of what's happened so far along with one thing to move the story into the next chapter

“Welcome to the AEW Control Center I’m Tony Schiavone here to catch you up on some interesting things that happened last week on Dynamite.”

A picture popped up of Kentaro Asano and Krystalyn from their interview last week with Dasha Gonzales.

“The Dragons have put the entire AEW locker room on notice, but especially the Super Hybrids who have been giving Jurassic Express a hard time recently. Just two weeks ago, the Last Dragoness had introduced herself to AEW by taking out Penelope Ford.”

The replay of Krystalyn hitting Penelope with a purple Mist and then DDT’ing her ringside played on the screen for all to see.

“We have to see what's going to happen this week on Dynamite as shortly after the interview with the Dragons we saw this happen.”

The end of the replay from before which was a still shot of Penelope being cradled by Kip Sabian after the attack switches to a video from later in the broadcast last week. In it we see Penelope Ford grab a passing Bea Priestley and motion for her to follow her into a meeting room in the arena. The door closes and the video cuts out.

“We still have no information on what happened at this meeting but we can only assume it has something to do with The Dragons. We’ll have to see if anything comes from it this week at Dynamite. So tune in on Wednesday so you don't miss out on the action!”


	6. Backstage Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea Priestly has a run-in with Krystalyn. Poor Leva Bates gets caught up in everything! A cameo from Abadon the Monster!

“That was one hell of a slobber knocker we just saw folks!” said Jim Ross as he called the action going on in the current match.

“It was indeed,” replied Excalibur. “But I think we need to turn our cameras to the backstage area as we have found the Dragons. And from what I’m hearing, Bea Priestley is making straight for them. Could this be a result of that super-secret conversation Bea and Penelope had last week?”

The camera feed switched from the announce table to the backstage area where Kentaro Asano leaned against the wall with Krystalyn kneeling beside him leaning comfortably against his leg. Several other wrestlers were walking around either getting ready for their matches coming up or heading out from the matches they already had.

“Hey!”, you heard Bea Priestley yell from off-camera. 

The shot zoomed out till you saw Bea stomping up towards Kentaro. Krystalyn stood and gave a warning hiss at Bea which seemed to stop her short and make her hesitate. Kentaro made sure to keep a nice tight hold on Krystalyn's chain, holding her back from Bea and keeping her nice and close.

“There something you want?” asked Kentaro, barely keeping the bored tone out of his voice.

“Yeah! What's all this with keeping your wife chained up! This is 2020! You can’t just keep a woman close to you with chains nowadays!”

“Do you think this is what Penelope set Bea up to do? Or is she truly upset by this?” asked Tony Schiavone.

“Maybe a bit of both?” answered Jim Ross

Kentaro laughed softly, “Silly girl, you think I keep my wife on a chain to keep her close to me? No, no, no... I keep her chained and close to keep others like you safe from her.”

“You...” started Bea.

Kentaro held up his hand stalling Bea’s next comment.

“Shall we prove it to you?” He asked before flicking the chain loose from Krystalyn's collar.

The Last Dragoness lunged forward towards Bea throwing her hands behind her. Bea thought quickly though and pulled a passing Leva Bates in front of her.

“Hey! What? ARGH!” cried out the Librarian as she got a faceful of purple mist that had been meant for Bea.

Krystalyn leapt onto Leva and started just laying into her with lefts and rights as Leva cried out. Kentaro moved quickly and pulled Krystalyn back, re-chaining her as Peter Avalon moved in to pull Leva out of harm's way. Bea had seen enough and had run off.

“You keep that animal under control and away from us!” Spat Avalon. “Next week I want you in the ring! You’ll pay for what your wife did to Leva!”

Kentaro smirked and gave a soft nod. “Fair enough though you’ll fare no better against me than she did to my wife. An unfortunate mistake, but a lesson learned for everyone watching I would say. I look forward to it.”

Peter Avalon picked Leva up and helped her away from Kentaro calling for someone to bring him some water so he could wash her eyes. A shadow broke away from a nearby stairwell and stalked forward. It was Abadon who had last been seen on AEW Dark facing off against Hikaru Shida. She laughed darkly as she passed by the dragons and reached out to pat Krystalyn on the cheek pulling back as it elicited a hiss and snapping of teeth.

“We’ll play later, pretty one!” Abadon hissed as she walked off.

“Be gone demoness, we want nothing to do with your darkness” called Kentaro after her.

Abadon laughed once more and walked off.

“So it’s official everyone, we just got word that the Librarian Peter Avalon will go one on one against the Dragon Lord Kentaro Asano next week! Also just passed down to us for next week's show, it will be the Last Dragoness once again trying to get her hands on Bea Priestley this time there won’t be anyone else to get in the way!” announced Excalibur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things have been hitting pretty fast with this and my posting. This is going to be slowing down now because I am going to be putting some full matches up instead of just short little promo's and vignette type things. Sorry for any delays between chapters but rest assured I am going to keep working on them and keep this going as long as I can think of new things to do!


	7. The Dragon Lord Kentaro Asano vs The Librarian Peter Avalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Avalon tries to get revenge for Leva bates being hurt the week before.

Peter Avalon paced in the ring like a caged lion yelling at the empty rampway leading to the backstage locker area. The announcer had just finished announcing his name. Leva Bates stood at the back of the ring looking nervously towards the ramp as well. Suddenly, new entrance music started, soft and dark, reminiscent of the old Brood music from the Attitude Era of WWE. The lights dimmed until you could just make out the forms of Kentaro and Krystalyn exiting the tunnels and moving in front of the area where Cody usually comes up from. Krystalyn was crawling like a predator next to Kentaro as he slowly made his way there and then she stood before him. She raised her arms to show she now wore a cloak reminiscent of Ricky the Dragon Steamboat. With a flick of her right hand, a small fireball rose into the air and then like a fire-breather at the circus a jet of fire seemed to come from her mouth and connect to the small flame. As the flame vanished one large tower of flame appeared before that tunnel. She then did the same to the left and the same type of tower appeared. As both towers of flame flickered and died, the lights came up. Kentaro stood there, arms crossed for a moment before he started for the ring, Krystalyn walking along beside him. When they got to the ring, Krystalyn knelt on the ramp and stayed there eyeing Leva who hid her face mostly behind a book, afraid to make eye contact with the wild-looking woman. Kentaro let his trench coat fall to the ramp, exposing his bare arms, the right one heavily tattooed with Samoan warrior tattoos all surrounding an elaborate dragon tattoo that ran from shoulder down to his wrist.

“Approaching the ring at a weight of 325 pounds, from Moloka’i Hawaii the Dragon Lord Kentaro Asano!” announced Justin Roberts

Kentaro stepped into the ring and right away the Librarian charged him. The charge didn’t catch Kentaro by surprise though, and Avalon got caught with a big boot to the face knocking him on his ass.

“Oooo a huge shot by Kentaro Asano as Peter Avalon tried to take him out before the bell was even rung!” Called JR.

“The Librarian was hoping to catch the newcomer by surprise but it backfired on him in a major way,” said Excalibur

Kentaro picked Peter Avalon up and tossed him into the corner even as Aubrey Edwards called for the bell. 

“It’s not too late to stop this foolishness," Kentaro said coldly. 

Avalon’s only response was to kick Kentaro in the knee, buckling it and sending Kentaro down to one knee. Avalon would use that time to bring his knee up into Kentaro’s face, dropping him back. Peter Avalon began to climb the turnbuckle.

“Looks like he’s going to try something high risk here," said JR

Kentaro had gotten up as Avalon was climbing and he clubbed Avalon in the back almost knocking him off the ropes. Kentaro caught him and lifted him to sit on the top turnbuckle facing the outside of the ring.

“This doesn’t look good for the Librarian,” said Tony Schiavone

Kentaro grabbed Avalon under one arm and then turned his back to him reaching up to grab under his other arm too. He stepped away from the turnbuckles to hold Peter Avalon above him in a crucifix pose. He suddenly hoisted him up and then over his head to fall forward slamming Peter down onto the mat. He pushed forward as Avalon's legs were still on his shoulders and practically folded him in half. Aubrey slid in and counted the pin, one, two, three.

Kentaro stood and looked down at the Librarian who was being pulled from the ring by Leva Bates. Krystalyn slid into the ring and crawled over to Kentaro’s side the whole time keeping her eyes on Leva like a lion watching its prey. Aubrey Edwards raised Kentaro’s hand in victory.

“A quick win by the Dragon Lord! Coming up in our next match we’ll see Krystalyn square off against Bea Priestley, so stay right here and we’ll be back with more action,” said JR.


	8. The Last Dragoness Krystalyn vs Bea Priestley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystalyn gets her first match in AEW vs Bea Priestley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. With being new to watching a lot of these wrestlers I don't know their move sets as well as I know the WWE ones. I'll be doing longer matches as I go along but they will take me a bit longer for those since I'll have to do more research and youtube watching and such. I'm used to choreographing sword fights and such not wrestling matches.

Kentaro left the ring as Justin Roberts entered. Krystalyn moved to the corner and crouched down swaying slowly back and forth. Kentaro moved to the fallen Peter Avalon where Leva Bates crouched over him and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me help you get him to the back. I do apologize for you getting caught in the middle of things last week. Please let me make it up to you while Krystalyn takes care of the one that put you in harm's way.”

Leva looked down at Peter for a moment before looking back at Kentaro and nodded. He bent to pick Peter up and help him stagger to the back with Leva Bates following behind looking worried as Justin Roberts started the introductions.

“Already in the ring, from Banagher Forest Ireland, the Last Dragoness Krystalyn!”

The lights faded some and Bea Priestley’s music started, her video appearing on the screens. She walked out of the entrance tunnel and looked to the ring, staring down Krystalyn. She started towards the ring swaggering like she owned the whole arena. As she stepped into the ring, Krystalyn raised her arms to grab the top ropes and pulled herself slowly up. Bea marched up to her wanting a staredown. But with Krystalyn taller than Bea by several inches, it wasn’t as intimidating as she had hoped it would look. Aubrey Edwards stayed in the ring though it was unusual she had been tapped to officiate this match as well. Aubrey got the opponents to opposite sides of the ring and signaled for the bell to be rung.

Bea and Krystalyn began to circle each other in the ring slowly coming closer together with each circle. Krystalyn moved like a predator dipping down low. Bea moved in and grabbed Krystalyn’s wrist turning to whip her towards the ropes. Krystalyn bounced off the ropes and as she came back she slid across the mat between Bea’s legs. Bea turned to face Krystalyn but ended up being kicked in the face before Krystalyn kipped up to her feet. Leaping up she gave Bea a hurricanrana flipping her down to the mat. Krystalyn stepped back with a grin and allowed Bea to gain her feet.

Bea moved in once more and started raining forearms down on Krystalyn driving her back. Bea grabbed Krystalyn’s arm and whipped her towards the nearest turnbuckle. Bea rushed in right after thinking to catch her off guard the only problem is Krystalyn just used the momentum to grab the top ropes and vault over to the side landing on the apron. Bea hit the turnbuckles and staggered back a few steps, her back to Krystalyn. Krystalyn reached forward and to the side wrapping her arm around Bea’s neck in an inverted facelock and pulling back. She then hopped up her legs wrapping around Bea’s midsection and squeezing hard as she pulled back on Bea’s head.

“Looks like Bea moved in too fast for her own good there,” said Jim Ross

“What’s Krystalyn doing?” Asked Tony Schiavone as Krystalyn started the hold in the ropes.

“It’s the Dragons Bite! A fitting maneuver for someone like her!” exclaimed Excalibur.

Aubrey ran up to start the five count, but at four Krystalyn released her, letting Bea fall to the mat choking and gasping for breath. Krystalyn sat on the middle rope for a moment before sliding into the ring onto her knees behind Bea as she started to rise. She gave Bea a shove forward and then launched a dropkick to her back, sending her flying towards the hardcam side of the ring.

Krystalyn stalked towards Bea until she heard Aubrey yelling behind her. Her head snapped around to see what the commotion was. As she had slid back into the ring from the Bite of the Dragon move, Penelope Ford had come out from the entrance tunnel and started for the ring. Aubry had moved to intercept and was yelling at her to get back even as Penelope tried to push between the ropes into the ring. Krystalyn turned away from Bea and moved to the ropes pushing Aubry to the side. Aubry was about to get in Krystalyn’s face for shoving her when Krystalyn spits a purple mist into Penelope’s face. Penelope fell back to the entrance ramp clutching at her eyes. Krystalyn leaned over the top rope and hissed down at Penelope in warning, even as Penelope used her shirt to wipe at her eyes.

The distraction allowed Bea to sneak up on Krystalyn and grab her, spinning her around fast and hard. Bea was rewarded for her efforts by a kick to the gut, which sent her doubling her over. Krystalyn swiftly grabbed her around the neck and fell back, giving Bea a DDT that laid her out flat on her stomach on the mat.

“Bea just got planted!” exclaimed JR in surprise.

Krystalyn rolled over to straddle Bea’s back and pulled her arms up onto her legs. She grabbed Bea’s chin and pulled her upwards even as she sat back on her spine bending her back in ways that it wasn’t meant to.

“Krystalyn floated over to put Bea into a Camel Clutch,” exclaimed Excalibur, “She has that sunk in deep!”

Krystalyn stared at the spot where Penelope had now gotten her eyes wiped out and was staring at what was happening in the ring. Krystalyn licked her lips and gave a delighted grin before she wrenched back even harder on Bea’s neck. Bea cried out and started slapping her hand on Krystalyn’s knee. Aubry called for the bell but Krystalyn held the hold silently staring down Penelope as Bea screamed in pain. Penelope got up and ran to the back and only then did Krystalyn allow Aubry to peel her off of Bea who collapsed to the mat. Krystalyn paced back and forth in the ring staring down at Bea like a hungry lioness watching her writhe in pain.

“Krystalyn may not be done with Bea yet,” observed Tony Schiavone

At that moment, Kentaro came out of one of the entrance tunnels. Krystalyn looked up as though feeling his presence and locked eyes with him. He held his hand out and Krystalyn's pacing stopped. She moved to the ropes and left the ring moving slowly to Kentaro and taking his hand. They turned and left the entrance ramp back into the tunnels and to the back.

“Both dragons have proven themselves dominant this evening, and I have a feeling they haven't even shown us a fraction of what they are capable of. This is a truly frightening pair!” reported a startled JR.

“I for one can’t wait to see what will come next for this team!” agreed Tony Schiavone.


	9. Backstage Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer Sterger interviews Kentaro Asano backstage. Krystalyn bonds with Yuka Sakazaki, Riho and Hikaru Shida. Abadon appears once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if I butchered any of the Japanese...I blame google translate for any mistakes

“Last week we saw The Dragon Lord Kentaro Asano defeat the Librarian Peter Avalon while the Last Dragoness Krystalyn take down Bea Priestley,” stated Tony Schiavone. “We’re heading backstage now as our cameras have found The Dragons and our own Jennifer Sterger is going to try and get a word with them.”

The camera shot switched to one in the backstage area where there was a stack of equipment boxes. Kentaro was leaning against them while Krystalyn lounged on top of them above him watching as Jennifer approached.

“Kentaro do you have anything you would like to say about last week?” asked Jennifer warily as she watched Krystalyn stretch languidly above her before moving to her hands and knees to stare down at Jennifer.

Kentaro reached up to gently stroke Krystalyns cheek at which she laid back down and looked around as though keeping watch.

“I’m sorry for what I had to do to Peter Avalon last week. It was unfortunate, but he didn’t leave me much choice in the matter. As for Bea, it’s pretty obvious that she was working for Penelope and the Super Hybrids, so let the locker room hear this. If you attack us or provoke us, we will respond.”

At that moment Hikaru Shida, Yuka Sakazaki, and Riho came around the corner and stopped short seeing the Dragons. Krystalyn slowly moved back to her kneeling position and then slowly started to crawl down the equipment boxes towards them. They spoke quite rapidly in Japanese but one thing was clearly heard. “Akuma Tatsu!”

Kentaro grinned and gave a shrug to Jennifer, “Sorry to cut this short but I think I should intervene here. However, the rest of the locker room would do good to heed my words.”

Kentaro pushed off the wall and turned to the Japanese wrestlers. “Sumimasen yashashi fujin.”

The three ladies stopped their talking and the cautious watch they had on Krystalyn upon hearing Kentaro address them in halting Japanese. By this point, Krystalyn was on the floor crouched looking like she could pounce at any moment.

“Ladies do not worry she is not a demon. She is an honorable dragon who fights on the side of those that fight with honor and love in their heart. You are all safe from us.”

Upon hearing that Yuka Sakazaki gave a yelp of pleasure and practically pounced Krystalyn, giving her a hug. It wasn’t too surprising that a magical girl would love a dragon that fought on the side of honor and love. The other girls laughed as Krystalyn looked like she had no clue what to do or think about the sudden glomping she had received. Yuka sat down next to the crouching Krystalyn and started babbling at her in Japanese. Krystalyn tilted her head to the side listening and then, to the surprise of everyone other than Kentaro, she started answering in fluent Japanese though heavily accented with Irish. Suddenly Krystalyn stopped and her head snapped aside looking behind where Jennifer was still standing. Abadon was standing there. She pushed Jennifer aside and started towards Krystalyn. Riho and Hiakru moved swiftly to stand between Abadon and Krystalyn and Yuka placed a hand on Krystalyns arm.

“Next week little pretty,” growled Abadon, locking eyes with Krystalyn. She gave a lunge at the girls making them jump and then walked off laughing darkly.

“Seems like we have a challenge issued for next week! Stay here as we have a great match coming up in just a moment,” stated Jim Ross as the show closed.


	10. Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentaro gets blindsided by Luther backstage

“Welcome to AEW Control Center, I’m Tony Schiavone. Last week we saw a confrontation between Abadon and Krystalyn backstage that is resulting in a match this week on Dynamite. However, that's not the only match members of the Dragons will be having this week as after the show there was another confrontation involving Kentaro and Luther. Let's take a look”

The video switches to a shot of Kentaro and Krystalyn heading towards the exit of the arena. Suddenly from behind, Luther ran up wielding a chair and slammed it into Krystalyn’s back, sending her to the ground. Kentaro turned to see what had happened just to get the chair thrust into his stomach. Kentaro collapsed to his knees and received a second chair shot to his back. He fell to his stomach and started to push himself up when another shot with the chair fell onto his back driving him back down to the ground and bending the chair.

Shouts could be heard and Luther took off as Jurassic Express and others rushed up to check on Krystalyn and Kentaro. Kentaro reached out to grab onto Krystalyn’s hand as Yuka checked on her. Seeing that she was being taken care of Kentaro slowly pushed himself up with help from Luchasarus.

“That was a mistake...” muttered Kentaro as he moved to kneel by Krystalyn. He looked to Luchasarus and growled softly, “Do me a favor my friend, go get me the person I need to get my hands on that bastard next week.”

Luchasarus nodded and sent Marko Stunt off to find someone who could make the match happen as he moved to help Kentaro pick Krystalyn up and support her. The three of them walked towards the door with Kentaro and Luchasarus holding Krystalyn up and Yuka hovering around to make sure Krystalyn was alright.

“We now know that the match Kentaro wanted has been made for this week," Tony Schiavone said as the feed cut back to the live commentary. "We’ll be seeing if Kentaro Asano can get revenge for that attack. You won't want to miss it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple of posts will be probably a week or more to get in as I need to do some heavy research on character fighting styles as I want to make full matches instead of just quick ones from now on. Hope to get it back and going soon!


	11. The Last Dragoness Krystalyn vs Abadon the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abadon gets her first shot against Krystalyn in the ring.

Coming in from a commercial break, the camera focused on the entrance ramp as the commentators came back on live.

"Welcome back everyone," Tony Schiavone said. "We still have a lot of action in store for you as we prepare for our next match of the evening, so let's get back to the ring for all the action!"

The lights dimmed and a dark melody started to escape the speakers in the arena. Krystalyn stalked out of the entrance tunnel on the right swaying back and forth like a snake, her head whipping back and forth as she made her way to the top of the entrance ramp. 

“Making her way to the ring first from Banagher Forest Ireland, The Last Dragoness KRYSTALYN!” announced Justin Roberts

The haunting melody started to get to where it began to get a little heavier and just as the drum slammed to mark the time, Krystalyn threw her arms up revealing the dragon wing-like cape. As her arms extended fully, blasts of flames seemed to shoot from her hands. She dropped into a fighting stance and thrust her hands to one side as though she were a mage in a fantasy movie, tossing a fireball as a stream of flames flew forward from her wrists.

“Holy! How does she do that?” exclaimed Tony Schiavone.

“Easy she’s a dragon”, came the reply from Taz who was taking JR’s place on the commentary team this night.

Krystalyn walked down to the ring looking like a predator seeking its next meal. She handed her wing cape to a stagehand who hurried it off to the side as she climbed into the ring. Aubrey Edwards was the ref for this match and she held her hands up as Krystalyns gaze flicked swiftly to her. Krystalyn started to pace the center of the ring back and forth like a lion at feeding time as she watched the entrance tunnels waiting for her opponent.

“And her opponent from the Black Forests, Abadon The Monster!”

The lights dimmed almost to black and darker red and green lights played back and forth like lights at a rave as a harder dark music hit that sounded like something from a death metal band swelled through the arena. Abadon came crawling from the left-hand entrance tunnel. When she got to the top of the ramp, she knelt leaning back and spewing a dark red blood-like liquid into the air. A bunch of it ran down her face as she glared at Krystalyn in the ring.

“Was that blood spewing from her mouth?” asked Taz in shock.

“I think it was,” came Tony Schiavone’s soft reply as though he didn’t want to bring Abadon’s focus to the announce table.

As the announce team talked, Abadon had made her way to the ring crawling like one of the starving undead. The ramp led right to the top edge of the ring apron so she crawled right in under the rope and then moved back to kneeling. Abadon cocked her head to the side and stared down Krytalyn who had gone still as Abadon got closer to the ring. The lights came back up as the bell rang to start the match.

Abadon stood and moved to stand just a couple feet away from Krystalynn, well within striking distance, and barred her teeth at Krystalyn letting more of the blood seep from her mouth down her chin. Krystalyn looked like she was about to back up for a second but then she gave Abadon a chop to the chest. Abadon staggered for a moment but then grabbed at Krystalyn’s arm, getting a grasp of her wrist. She tried to pull Krystalyn’s arm in close to bite her, but Krytalyn countered with a kick to Abadon’s midsection making her double over.

“Oh my god, Abadon just tried to bite Krystalyn’s arm!” exclaimed Tony Schiavone.

“This...creature seems to enjoy the taste of blood!” added Excalibur.

“Well that’s normal when you're dealing with the undead,” said Taz.

Krystalyn grabbed Abadon’s arm and whipped her towards the ropes but was countered and whipped to the ropes instead. At the last moment, Krystalyn leapt up grabbing the ropes and swinging through them like Rey Mysterio would during a 619. She ended up sitting on the middle rope and then slid into the ring to her knees to finish the move. She wasn’t safe for long though, as Abadon ran forward and dropped-kicked Krystalyn right in the chest bouncing her off the lower ropes. Krystalyn rolled from the ring and dropped to the floor with a groan. She got up slowly shaking her head not knowing that Abadon had slipped out of the ring behind her. As she was halfway up Abadon ran up and grabbed her around the neck and jumped, hitting her with a running bulldog as she slammedKrystalyn face-first on the thin mat outside the ring.

Abadon picked Krystalyn up and tossed her back in the ring as Aubrey counted four and then she slid back into the ring herself. She reached out for Krystalyn’s arm once more and pulled it to her and bit down on her forearm. Thankfully, Krystalyn had a full sleeve on her outfit but she still cried out in pain and writhed on the mat until she could shift enough to swing her fist and smack Abadon several times upside the head until she let go. Krystalyn rolled to the side and got to her knees even as Abadon did.

Krystalyn rolled towards Abadon and sent a kick into the side of her head dropping her onto her back which gave Krystalyn time to stand. Abadon laid still for a moment and as Krystalyn started to take a step forward Abadon sat straight up her head snapping to the side to fix her eyes on Krystalyn who jumped back. Krystalyn ran back and bounced off of the ropes rebounding to rush back at Abadon and send a running knee into Abadon’s face. Krystalyn then ran towards the other ropes 90 degrees from the first ones and leapt onto the bottom one using it as a springboard to moonsult back onto Abadon. Krystalyn tried for a pin but Abadon kicked out of it by the time Aubrey could count to two.

As Krystalyn got to her feet once more Abadon sat straight up once again and stood quickly. Krystalyn grabbed her arm and whipped her towards the closest corner. Abadon reversed this and after a moments pause ran after Krastalyn looking to ram her shoulder into Krystalyn’s gut. Krystalyn saw this coming however and using the ropes to hold her, she leapt up so she landed on Abadon’s back. She then twisted around and draped herself over the ropes upside down so she could grab Abadon’s ankles even as her own legs were braced under Abadon’s arms catching her in a move known as the Tarantula. Krystalyn pulled back hard bending Abadon around the ropes. Aubrey was right there to begin the five-count that Krystalyn had before she had to let go. On the count of Four, Krystalyn released Abadon and dropped to the outside apron even as Abadon fell to the mat inside the ring. Krystalyn swiftly climbed to the top turnbuckle and steadied herself.

“Looks like the Dragoness is going to spread her wings and fly!” called out Taz!

Krystalyn leapt into the air performing a 630 Senton to land on Abadon’s chest and continued to roll through the landing into a crouch.

“That’s gotta be it! Just pin her!” cried Tony Schiavone.

“It doesn’t look like Krystalyn is done with the Living Dead Girl yet guys! I think she wants to be sure that she doesn’t get up again!” pointed out Excalibur as Krystalyn moved to stand above Abadon.

Krystalyn reached down and grabbed Abadon by the shoulders pulling her away from the ropes before lifting her up. She put Abadon in a front facelock and then fell back to DDT her headfirst into the mat. She would roll Abadon over and grab her far leg pulling it up to pin her. Aubrey Edwards slid in to begin the count and three seconds later the match was all over. Krystalyn stood slowly, breathing hard as Aubrey raised her hand in victory. 

Krystalyn turned to get out of the ring but as she got to the ropes voices started to whisper through the various speakers throughout the arena. They came from different places at different times making it sound as though the ring was surrounded by ghostly spirits each one whispering over and over in different voices.

_“Join us.”  
“The Venomous Queen is coming.”  
“Join us.”  
“The Dark Prophecy will be fulfilled”  
“Join us.”  
“The House of Vain is hunting”  
“Join us.”_

Over and over it played and Krystalyn looked around frantically as though expecting someone to attack her. As Krystalyn threw her hands over her ears, Abadon sat up behind her once more. Slowly Abadon rose and as Krystalyn turned around Abadon rushed forward and speared her.

“The Inferno Spear!” cried out Excalibur.

Abadon crouched over the fallen Krystalyn and pulled her up into her arms cradling her like a child for a moment before slowly licking up the cheek of Krystalyn’s dragon mask. Kentaro came rushing from the entrance tunnels and Abadon seeing this dropped Krystalyn and rolled from the ring. She backed away disappearing off to the side of the entrance stage. As Kentaro picked up Krystalyn the voices faded.

“I have so many questions now that need answering...” said Taz.

“I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Abadon. What is it she and these voices have planned for Krystalyn and does it include Kentaro in the plan as well?” asked Tony Schiavone. “Perhaps we’ll find out more during Kentaro’s match, which will be starting after we take a quick commercial break. So stick around folks, you are not going to want to miss a moment of this next match!”


	12. Kentaro Asano vs Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Krystalyn being taken out after her match by Abadon Kentaro enters the ring in a pissy mood. What will happen to Luther and will the Super Hybrids make an appearance?

During the commercial break they ran Luther’s entrance as a picture in picture beside the advertisements. When they came back from the commercial, Kentaro’s music was starting. He strode swiftly from the entrance tunnel and right down the ramp to the ring. He didn’t stop for the normal entrance as he was too pissed off after what had happened to Krystalyn before the ad break.

Kentaro went right to Luther who had been pacing back and forth waiting for him and immediately lashed out with a thrust strike to Luther's throat, driving him back. The bell rang as Luther started to head back towards Kentaro just to get pushed back into the ropes by a thrust kick to the chest. Kentaro raced forward and clotheslined Luther over the ropes but ended up flipping over them himself due to his momentum and landing hard on the floor.

Luther crawled away and around the corner of the ring where he pulled a chair out from under the ring where Kentaro couldn’t see him. By this time, Kentaro had gotten up and was stalking towards Luther slowly and deliberately like a killer from a slasher movie. Luther leaned against the ring as though he needed the support, but as Kentaro came around the corner, Luther jabbed the steel chair into Kentaro’s stomach. The blow sent him doubling over gasping in pain as his breath was driven out of him.

Ref Paul Turner immediately called for the bell to end the match. The announcement that Kentaro won from DQ echoed through the arena even as the crowd roared a mix of frustration at the quick match and excitement at the brawl that was imminent. Paul Turner jumped from the ring to try to separate the combatants but even as he did Luther swung the chair up high and then brought it down with a resounding smack upon the back of the still doubled over Kentaro, dropping him to one knee. Luther went for another shot but Paul Turner got in between them and pushed him back away from Kentaro.

Kentaro slowly got up and started towards Luther but didn’t make it all that far as Jack Evans emerged from the crowd dressed in street clothes and jumped the barricade. He rushed forward, dropping down to send a chop block into the back of Kentaro’s left knee, sending him down once more. As Kentaro fell Angelico jumped the rail between Kentaro and where Luther still tried to get past Paul Turner. Jack Evans had swiftly moved to straddle Kentaro’s back and pull his head up just under the chin. Angelico used that moment to run forward and kick Kentaro in the face. The bell rang several more times signaling the chaos that was happening by the ring and calling for more officials to come out. Instead of officials, however, Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus came running out to try and assist Kentaro.

Luther had pushed past Paul Turner by tossing him back into the ring and started for Kentaro with the chair once more. Jungle Boy was the first of Jurassic Express to make it to the chaos at the ringside by taking a shortcut through the ring and then leaping through the ropes to slam into Angelico. Meanwhile, Jack Evans rushed to meet up with Luchasaurus who was just coming around the corner. He leapt to the apron using it as a springboard to launch a side kick at the dinosaur man's head to stagger him into the guardrails in front of the audience.

Kentaro had made it to his feet but was still leaning over breathing heavily, using the ring to help him stand as Luther loomed over him with the chair ready to strike once more. At the last moment though, Kentaro rushed forward pushing his shoulder into Luther's stomach and lifting him off his feet to drive him back until he rammed him into the ring post at the opposite end of the ring from where they started. Kentaro backed off a few feet and then lifted his foot to place another thrust kick to Luther’s chest driving him back into the ring post once more.

Meanwhile, Luchasuarus started for Jack Evans and unleashed a tail whip kick towards him which Jack Evans dodged with a backward flip that looked like something out of the Matrix. This turned Luchasaurus around which allowed Evans to leap up and catch him with a reverse Hurricanrana slamming his head into the ground. Angelico and Jungle Boy had rolled into the ring for their brawl. Angelico dodged a few strikes and kicks that Jungle Boy threw his way and responded with a kicking combo of his own that was finished up with a knee to the face driving Jungle Boy down to a knee. Angelico ran past him and leapt to the middle rope to use it to launch himself back towards Jungle Boy and aim a kick to the back of his head sending him crumpling face-first to the mat.

By this time the Referee’s, as well as some other wrestlers, were running in from the back area to try and break everything up. They got between Luther and Kentaro but Jack Evans jumped the rails back into the crowd. Angelico was close behind sliding from the back of the ring furthest from everyone and jumping the rails into the crowd to disappear as well. The Ref’s stood between Kentaro and Luther as the other wrestlers pushed Luther towards the back area. Kentaro pushed past the Refs and slid into the ring where Luchasaurus was already helping Jungle Boy to his feet. Kentaro and Luchasaurus were making their way towards the rope with Jungle Boy being held up in between them when the large entrance screen lit up with a scene backstage.

Krystalyn was lying still unconscious on a bed in the trainer's room and Kip Sabian was holding an unconscious looking Marko Stunt up by his hair. Penelope Ford was absently playing with Krystalyn’s long braid as she watched Kip. Kip grinned towards the camera and dropped Marko to the floor before laughing and speaking to those still in the ring.

“You have two down right now Jurassic Express. Keep out of our way or we’ll take you all down just as easily.”

Kip held his hand out and Penelope dropped Krystalyn’s hair to move to him and take his hand. They leaned in to kiss each other and then walked out of the trainers' room laughing together. The members of Jurassic Express in the ring with Kentaro gained new energy from seeing this and all three of them rushed from the ring and towards the back.

“Things are really heating up here both in the ring and backstage as well,” said Taz.

“They sure are,” agreed Tony Schiavone. “Stay with us folks and we’ll get word to you on the conditions of Marko Stunt and Krystalyn as we learn more.”

With that, the camera faded to commercial with the concerned murmur of the commentators fading away with the video feed.


	13. AEW Dark: The Dragon Lord Kentaro Asano vs The Outcast Jorel Ganzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentaro goes against one of his old foes from his WXW days on AEW Dark when Jorel Ganzy shows up to do battle.

“Welcome to AEW Dark. This is Excalibur here with the Human Suplex Machine Taz! We’re starting tonight off with a big match for a wrestler debuting on Dark from WXW wrestling in Minneola Florida who has been given the opportunity to go against the Dragon Lord Kentaro Asano.”

“This should be a good match as the challenger Jorel Ganzy knows Kentaro from WXW where they were both trained by Afa the Wild Samoan. Jorel should know some of Kentaro’s weaknesses, so he should be able to give him a run for his money in this match” pointed out Taz.

The picture switched to the ring where Jorel Ganzy was already waiting. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Kentaro’s music started. Kentaro walked from the right entrance tunnel and stopped to look at Jorel who he knew from WXW as the Outcast. He strode slowly to the ring and grabbing the top rope, he effortlessly stepped right over it. As the ref, Bryce Remsburg, motioned for the bell to ring, Jorel was already in motion running across the ring to land a low dropkick into Kentaro’s knees. The blow connected hard and sent him toppling forward as Jorel then rolled out of the ring.

The bell rang as Kentaro shook his head and pushed himself up off the mat with a low growl. He was down on one knee still as Jorel used the ropes to launch himself back into the ring and land another dropkick this time to Kentaro’s back. Kentaro rolled to the side and dropped out of the ring to try and give himself a second to regroup as he went to stand once more.

“This is a smart move by the Outcast Jorel Ganzy. He’s taking it right to Kentaro before he even had a chance to get his feet under him in the ring. Kentaro has both a height and weight advantage here so Jorel is going to have to be fast and sneaky to pull off a win here,” stated Taz.

“Couldn’t agree more Taz. Jorel has a tough road ahead of him in this match but the fact that he knows Kentaro has probably already helped him some here,” replied Excalibur.

Kentaro had a hand on the bottom ring rope and was about to pull himself up when he was driven back by a running baseball slide that had Jorel’s feet planted square into his chest. This made Kentaro lose his grip on the rope and go flying back to slam his back into the steel barricade that surrounded the ring keeping the fans and wrestlers separated. Brave fans reached over to give his back encouraging pats as he staggered back into an upright position. Jorel was already there though and grabbing Kentaro’s forearm firmly, he started to whip him towards the ring post. Kentaro however would reverse the throw sending Jorel towards the ring post to slam into it shoulder first. Kentaro stalked over to Jorel and picking him up tossed him back into the ring under the bottom rope and then began to climb up on the ring apron himself.

Kentaro was just standing on the apron and about to step over the ropes again when Jorel stood too and took a swing at him. Kentaro blocked it and reached out to grab Jorel’s neck as though he was going to try to chokeslam him, but Jorel grabbed Kentaro’s wrist and holding on dropped down to the mat pulling Kentaro’s arm down hard over the top rope. Kentaro let go with a cry of pain and clutched his shoulder. Jorel was up in a flash and grabbed Kentaro’s head pulling it down to the rope to drag his face along it. Kentaro reared back and lashed out with one hand, smacking Jorel backward as his other arm covered his eyes and nose.

Kentaro shook his head and stepped over the ropes once more entering the ring and stalked with purpose towards Jorel. He got close to him and grabbed his arm whipping him to the ropes. As Jorel rebounded back towards Kentaro he would be taken off his feet with a stiff clothesline from Kentaro. Kentaro would reach down to pick Jorel up by the head and then whipped him into the closest corner following him in quickly with a flying splash. Kentaro didn’t give Jorel room after the Splash, instead he propped Jorels arms over the top ropes on either side of him and kneed him in the stomach a few times before Bryce Remsburg got between them to try and separate them so Jorel could get out of the corner. As Bryce got between them, Jorel reached over the ref to poke Kentaro in the eyes sending the taller man reeling back as he held his face and winced in pain as his eyes began to water from the pain.

Bryce got out of the way as Jorel jumped up on the second rope and braced himself, waiting until Kentaro was facing him again. Jorel used the ropes to leap high and try to hit Kentaro with a flying crossbody, but Kentaro caught him midair spinning and dropping Jorel into a hard power slam to the mat. Kentaro stood and pulled Jorel with him. After a moment’s setup, he would pick Jorel up to hold him upside down above his head. Several seconds went by as he held Jorel up before he suplexed him back down to the mat.

“That was a smart move by Kentaro holding him like that. Every second upside down lets the blood run to Jorel’s head and disorient him when he eventually comes back down” shared Taz.

Kentaro got to his knee and raised Jorel’s head. “Stay down Jorel. Only warning” he snarled.

Jorel spat in Kentaro’s face and the Dragon Lord growled in return standing and picking Jorel up with him. He turned Jorel away from him and Jorel started to try to run towards the ropes but Kentaro grabbed him by the wrist halting him in his tracks and snapping him back and into Kentaro's knee making him double over. Kentaro bent down and grabbed Jorel lifting him up over his back in a torture rack submission. Kentaro pulled on Jorel for several seconds bending his back in ways a human back shouldn’t bend and bounced him up and down to increase the strain.

“My god why hasn’t he tapped yet?” asked Excalibur in amazement.

“The Outcast is a tough guy that’s for sure. Most people would have been broken in half by now. Remsburg may need to stop this if it goes on much longer!” added Taz.

Bryce was up close watching Jorel who kept shaking his head as he cried in pain. Jorel would not quit and it seemed that Kentaro realized this as he stopped the bouncing. An evil grin came to his face as he continued to pull down on Jorel.

“Uh oh! I don’t like that look he has! He thinks he knows how to end this I’d bet!” pointed out Taz.

Indeed Kentaro had a plan as he loosened his grip on Jorel no longer pulling him down hard over his shoulders. Instead of just putting him down though Kentaro moved to flip Jorel over and slam him down on the back of his head in an inverted death valley driver. Kentaro immediately moved to pin Jorel and Bryce slid in to count the pinfall, one, two, three.

Kentaro whispered something in Jorel’s ear and gave him a pat on the chest as he moved to stand. Bryce raised Kentaro’s hand in victory as Jorel laid in the middle of the ring out cold. As Kentaro moved to the corner to climb to the second rope and throw his right fist into the air in the shape of a claw for the fans to cheer him on, Bryce moved to roll Jorel out of the ring and help him as he staggered towards the back.


	14. AEW Dark: The Last Dragoness Krystalyn vs Taeler Hendrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeler Hendrix makes her AEW Debut on Dark to go against Krystalyn. Will she be able to give the Dragons their first loss?

After Kentaro’s opening match against Jorel Ganzy on AEW Dark, several more matches were done showcasing such talents from WXW such as Vertigo who took on Scorpio Sky in a hard-fought match that saw Sky winning, and the New Breed reuniting to take on Butcher and the Blade which, unfortunately, didn’t go very well for the team from WXW despite their speed advantage. The team then began to announce the women’s matchup for the night where Krystalyn was scheduled to go up against a mystery opponent.

First announced was Krystalyn, who came out to her usual haunting music.

“Approaching the ring first, from Banagher Forest Ireland, accompanied by Kentaro Asano, is the Last Dragoness Krystalyn” Announced Justin Roberts.

Krystalyn and Kentaro came out of the right-hand tunnel together and stopped mid-stage. Krystalyn faced the ring and lowered her head as Kentaro took his place behind her, one hand holding the chain attached to her collar, his arms crossed. Krystalyn threw back her head and gave a howl as she threw her arms up sending jets of flame from her hands up towards the rafters of the arena above their heads. When she put her hands back down Kentaro removed both her dragon wing cloak and the collar and moved to the side to stand by Krystalyn’s corner as she moved to enter the ring.

“And her opponent hailing from New Bedford Massachusetts, Taeler Hendrix!”

The lights dimmed and red and green spotlights flashed across the stage as Taeler Hendrix appeared from the left tunnel. She moved to the center of the stage and the lights moved to stop on her revealing the shining dark purple colors that seemed to swirl with every one of her movements in the black outfit she wore. She raised her arms above her head crossing them at the wrists as she looked towards Krystalyn in the ring. Krystalyn stared back as she paced back and forth like a caged beast. Taeler went to the ring and she gave a dark smile as Krystalyn took that moment to turn her back for a second to use the ring ropes to stretch. She would quickly duck through the ropes to run across the ring and dive, chop blocking Krystalyn in the knee sending her to the mat before the bell could even ring. The bell rang as Krystalyn rolled under the bottom rope and dropped to the floor. She crawled away for a few feet and started to rise as Taeler climbed through the ropes and stood on the apron. As Krystalyn got to her feet Taeler launched a strong kick to her back square between her shoulders making her stumble forward.

Taeler would jump down to the floor and follow Krystalyn as she staggered forward just to give her another large shove that slammed her into the ring post. Taeler quickly moved around Krystalyn and grabbed her wrist where she tried to hold herself up on the ring apron. She braced her foot against the ring post and pulled hard causing Krystalyn to cry out in pain. The Referee of the match Rick Knox stood above them issuing the count for a DQ and once he got to the count of four Taeler let go of Krystalyn and let her drop to the ground clutching her shoulder.

Taeler climbed back into the ring. Krystalyn stood as Knox started another count. As he got to the count of three Krystalyn climbed onto the apron as Taeler moved towards her once more. Taeler reached out for her but this time Krystalyn was ready and grabbed her arm dropping back to the floor, pulling Taeler’s arm down over the rope, and snapping her back to fall to the canvas. Krystalyn swiftly got up this time and rolled back into the ring as Taeler used the ropes to pull herself up once more. As Krystalyn approached, Taeler would use the ropes for balance and swing her leg through them to strike Krystalyn with a kick to her stomach, doubling her over. Taeler turned swiftly grabbing the sides of Krystalyn’s head and with a step back she would use the bottom rope to launch herself to the side to sit out on the mat pulling Krystalyn down into a devastating facebuster.

You could hear Taz and Excalibur almost wince as they watched the move. “Taeler was known as the Poison Princess in the past and I think she’s demonstrating why right now. She’s pulling out all the stops to put this one away as fast as she can,” said Taz.

Suddenly from the left-hand tunnel, Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford came out. Kentaro seeing this moved to intercept them at the ramp stopping them from getting close to the action. In the ring, Taeler was kicking Krystalyn in the ribs as she tried to roll away. Taeler glanced up and frowned seeing the standoff that was starting up at the entrance ramp but she didn’t let up on Krystalyn for a moment instead, dropping a knee to Krystalyn’s back. Instead of moving off of her quickly though as others might, Taeler reached down to grab both of Krystalyn’s arms even as she pivoted some so they were both facing the same way. Taeler pulled back on Krstalyn’s arms eliciting a cry of pain and Rick Knox got down to ask if Krystalyn wanted to submit. Krystalyn bit her lip and shook her head no. 

As Taeler wrenched back on Krystalyn’s arms suddenly the tension up at the entrance ramp reached a boiling point and Kip swung a punch at Kentaro who raised an arm to block it and then fired back with one of his own.

“What the hell?” Exclaimed Taz, “I know these guys aren’t friends but what are they doing out here anyway? Are they working with Taeler Hendrix now?”

Penelope had moved away from the brawling guys as they brawled their way back to the backstage area. Penelope moved to the side of the ring and grabbed the ropes. It looked like she was cheering on Taeler but it was enough to distract Rick Knox as he went to make sure she didn’t interfere. This seemed to piss Taeler off and she dropped Krystalyn’s arms and stood walking over to face down Penelope. Taeler got right up in Penelope’s face and pushed her back away from the ropes causing Knox to push between them as Penelope tried to get into the ring.

“Well, I guess that answered your question Taz. Seems they just came down to try to distract their rivals in any way they could. This has really been heating up and I can’t wait to see the Super Hybrids go against Kentaro and the Jurassic Express at All Out in a couple of weeks time!”

“I couldn’t agree more, but right now Rick Knox has to get control of this. Penelope could end up costing Taeler this match soon if he can’t break them up!”

Krystalyn started to slowly rise to her knees. Her arms were shaky as she tried to push herself up. “Wait a minute, Taz do you see that? Someone’s coming out from under the ring!”

“It’s Abadon! Has she thrown in with the Super Hybrids, Taeler Hendrix or is she still just stalking Krystalyn?” exclaimed Taz as he asked the questions everyone else was as well.

Abadon slid into the ring as Knox started to throw Penelope Ford out of the ringside area. Penelope started to stomp and throw a fit cursing at Knox. As she was doing that however Abadon rushed towards the now kneeling Krystalyn from the side and leapt to administer the low hurricanrana that was known by her fans as the Headshot slamming Krystalyn face-first into the mat before rolling out the other side of the ring and disappearing back under the ring.

Penelope finally left the ring side area and Taeler after giving a dismissive wave of her hand as though saying ‘good riddance’ turned to find Krystalyn laying on the mat. A cruel smile crossed her bright red lips as she stalked over to her opponent and slowly lifted her up. She planted a big kiss on Krystalyn which somewhat woke her from her daze but before she could really get her focus back Taeler whipped Krystalyn to the ropes. Krystalyn bounced off the ropes staggering back towards Taeler who picked her up flipping her upside down. She would drop Krystalyn on the top of her head in a tombstone piledriver that she called the Kiss Goodnight and held her shoulders down. Rick Knox slid in to make the three count and then reached over to raise Taeler Hendrix's hand in victory.

Taeler would pat the side of Krystalyn’s masked face and stand to her feet, letting Knox raise her hand once more. Just like the last time Krystalyn had seen action against Abadon, now that Krystalyn was out a whispering started in the arena coming from all over but never being able to be pinpointed as to where the source may be.

_“Join us.”  
“The Shadow Doctrine is gathering.”  
“Join us.”  
“The Darkness will infect you.”  
“Join us.”  
“The Empress of Darkness will control you.”  
“Join us.”_

Taeler acted as though she didn’t even hear the voices as she left the ring. Kentaro came running out from the back looking around as though he expected another attack at any moment. Taeler smirked as he passed and turned as she walked just long enough to blow him a kiss and then laughing darkly she made her way back to the locker room area.

Taz whistled softly, “Wow, what an upset. This is the first loss The Dragons have had since they made their debut in All Elite Wrestling!”

“Indeed,” answered Excalibur, “and it brings up a lot of questions. We heard these similar voices last time Krystalyn and Abadon crossed though they were saying different things. So what is this Shadow Doctrine? Last time they spoke of a Dark Prophecy so how are those related. Last time they mentioned a Venomous Queen and now an Empress of Darkness are these the same person? Who is it or who are they? Is Taeler Hendrix a part of all this or was she just caught up in whatever this is that seems to be starting with Abadon and her fascination with Krystalyn?”

“All excellent questions. Maybe we’ll find out something more about this tomorrow night on Dynamite?”

As Taz and Excalibur closed out the show the picture showed Kentaro gently lifting Krystalyn in his arms and getting her out of the ring to carry her off to the back.


	15. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview for Kentaro and Krystalyn gets rudely interrupted by Eddie Kingston. The question becomes why?

It was Wednesday night and just a few hours before AEW Dynamite was set to go on the air fans were tuning in to a small gaming channel on YouTube. DraxisWeb Productions was about to air an interview with a newer AEW wrestler who had been taking the company by storm. Amanda Gayle was backstage at Daily’s Place in Jacksonville Florida as the live stream started and beside her stood the imposing figure of Kentaro Asano and pacing back and forth near them was the Last Dragoness Krystalyn.

“Welcome to DraxisWeb Productions I’m Amanda Gayle and we’re here today with Kentaro Asano and Krystalyn from All Elite Wrestling. Thank you for joining us!”

“Thank you for having us, Amanda. I’m glad you were able to make it out here tonight and I hope you and all your viewers will enjoy the show later tonight.”

“I’m sure we will, we’re big fans of AEW. So our first question is we heard that you and Krystalyn were trained here in Florida is that right?”

“Yes Amanda, we actually met in the Wild Samoan Training Center in Mineola. Though I did start in the Hawian offshoot of it first before moving to Florida. Aleki was a great trainer down there and Afa and his group were great here.”

“So we know you came here from Hawaii, is it true that Krystalyn is from Ireland originally?”

Krystalyn’s head snapped up and she stalked closer to Amanda upon hearing her name. She crept up to Amanda’s back popping her head over the shorter girl’s shoulder and hissed a reply softly “Yes that is where I’m from.”

Amanda jumped in surprise both from where Krystalyn was and from hearing her actually speak with that soft voice and deep Irish accent. She gave a nervous laugh as Krystalyn stalked around her. Kentaro put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“Don’t worry Amanda she knows you’re a friend and won’t harm you.”

Amanda gave a nervous smile and nodded. She opened her mouth to ask her next question when from behind them Eddie Kingston pushed between Amanda and Krystalyn roughly pushing them both aside. Kentaro was quick and caught Amanda before she could fall but Krystalyn ended up hitting the nearby wall. Kentaro set Amanda back on her feet gently and moved her behind him as he called out after Kingston.

“Hey! Kingston! You best apologize to these two ladies.”

Eddie flipped off Kentaro over his shoulder without even turning. “You got a problem dragon lord then you’re gonna have to come to the ring and try to beat an apology out of me ‘cause that’s the only way you’ll be getting one!”  
Kentaro shook his head softly and looked to smile at Amanda, “I’m sorry Amanda but I guess we’ll have to cut this interview short. It seems someone needs to learn some manners. So if you’ll excuse us.”

“Of course. Thanks for the catch and give him hell!”

Kentaro started off to find Eddie Kingston in the ring Krystalyn falling into step beside him scowling angrily. Kingston was already out there giving a promo against the newly returned Pac who had come back and taken Rey Fenix and Pentagon back into Death Triangle and away from Kingston’s family. The two groups were facing off as Kentaro and Krystalyn came out and Eddie with a smirk backed away from Pac and called out to Allie who was about to move to intercept the Dragons.

“Bunny let them through, let them through it’s all fine...the more the merrier right everyone!” Laughed Kingston as the others looked to see who was coming.

Kentaro and Krystalyn entered the ring looking warily between the feuding factions. Their backs to the ropes that lead to the entrance ramps they had Kingston and his family of the Butcher and the Blade on the right of them and Pac and Death Triangle to the left. Kingston held up a hand.

“Relax relax...it’s good you came out here. I know you want me to apologize to the ladies for what happened backstage. I’m sorry I ran off so fast but as you can see”, he motioned towards Pac and Death Triangle, “I had a little family matter to see to. I also have to admit there are other reasons I wanted to see you out here.”

As Kingston spoke the Super Hybrids came out from the entrance tunnels and silently slipped into the ring behind the Dragons. Pac held an arm out to stall his group from attacking as they looked like they were ready to start a brawl while Butcher and Blade glared menacingly in the direction of the Dragons and the Super Hybrids.

“Now Kentaro, the thing is I do apologize and you won’t hear this from me often. But we were asked to bring you out here and that seemed an easy way.”, Kentaro started to move forward but Kingston held up a hand, “Whoa whoa whoa big guy no need to get all up in arms. You see we were asked to get you out here but here’s the thing I don’t have a problem with you. You haven’t gotten in the way of my family yet. So let me ask you do you intend to get in the way of my family?”

Kentaro shook his head and then Kingston motioned to Pac “Pac do you have anything against the Dragons here?”

“No, our fight is with you...or any other upstarts that think they can take on Death Triangle.”

Kingston laughed and gave his leg a slap “See that I can agree with, and I don’t think that the Dragons here are going to be messing with us. I mean they know math right? 3 on 1 isn’t good odds. However, I do think I know of some upstarts that need reminding of their place in this company Pac. So why don’t you and I call a little truce?”

At these words, the Super Hybrid who had had smug looks on their faces started looking between each other worry starting to replace the smugness as they realized this wasn’t about to go as planned.

Pac gave a nod and spoke “Perhaps we were a bit too quick to pull out of the family Eddie, there is power in numbers. Especially when there are these little shits thinking they are big deals. I think it would be best to put them in their place now.”

“Agreed brother....guys take them out...but leave the dragons alone,” commanded Eddie Kingston, and Butcher and the Blade moved towards the Super Hybrids as did the Lucha Bros.

The Super Hybrids turned to leave but were blocked by Allie and Penelope Ford brawling on the ramp. Kentaro and Krystalyn stepped forward to get out of the way of Kingston’s new family that seemed to hold Pac now as well. The Lucha Bros zeroed in on Angelico grabbing him and started to pummel him as the Butcher and Blade went after Jack Evans. Pac flipped the microphone he was holding to Kentaro who caught it as Pac rushed in to leap on Kip Sabian before he could getaway. Kentaro started to look back at the melee but Kingston took him by the arm and led him to the other side of the ring with Krystalyn following glancing over her shoulder.

“Kentaro.....buddy....this is a gift to you in a way. I have mad respect for you brother. I think you need a better group here. The Dinosaur and his twerps are just gonna get you and your lady into trouble here. I’m willing to open my family to you....just as I’m willing to bring Pac in so he can be with his Death Triangle. Take some time and think about it Kenny. We had your back today even though these bozo’s tried to hire us to take you out.”

Krystalyn hissed possessively at Eddie when he called Kentaro Kenny. Kentaro looked at the beat down that was happening that had by now spilled from the ring as the Super Hybrids tried to get away from the greater numbers.

“I’ll keep your offer in mind Eddie, but for now we have family of our own to assist. Thank you for your gift and the....” Kentaro waved a hand at the escaping group “...entertainment. We will remember your kindness. Come Krystalyn, lets see if we can’t make things up to Amanda since that interview was interrupted.”

Kentaro and Krystalyn left the ring with Kentaro flipping the microphone back to Pac as they passed each other on the entrance ramp. Kingston’s family now with Pac stood aside and let them go but they were all obviously ready to pounce if Eddie gave the word. Instead, Kingston called them all back to the ring as they still had some business to take care of with making some challenges for the next pay-per-view.


End file.
